<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que tus ojos no ven by Penqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392033">Lo que tus ojos no ven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penqueen/pseuds/Penqueen'>Penqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artists, Bipolar Disorder, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, kihyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penqueen/pseuds/Penqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk es una persona frustrada; un artista frustrado, sin nada que lo mueva. Se gana la vida como maestro de preescolar, profesión que aprecia. Aparentemente no tenía una razón para ser infeliz, aparentemente todo estaba bien; solo que no lo estaba. A los 16 años Minhyuk fue diagnosticado con bipolaridad y desde entonces ha estado luchando con el trastorno. Sus expectativas cayeron, comenzó a sentir que no era bienvenido en el mundo, lo que más amaba le era arrebatado de forma constante. Perdió su inspiración, su motivación, no tiene más remedio que seguir viviendo con la esperanza de que algún día algo llegará; hasta que llegó. En un día común y corriente Minhyuk encontró lo que pintar: una voz. A partir de ese día, iría en busca de su portador. Así comenzó su obsesión.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que tus ojos no ven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola!!<br/>Bueno bueno, no se muy bien qué va a salir de esto. No creo que vaya a ser fácil porque los personajes son más complicados que otros que he hecho, de todos modos confío que esto va a funcionar. El personaje de Minhyuk debo decir que es bastante personal, a través de él hay una historia que quiero contar. Espero que a quien lea esto le guste.♥</p><p><strong>ADVERTENCIAS:</strong> Este fic trata el tema salud mental, haciendo foco en la bipolaridad de tipo dos. Habrá descripción de pensamientos depresivos, negativos, muy negativos y se mencionarán pasados intentos de suicidio. Iré capítulo por capítulo prestando atención y pondré las advertencias.<br/>(Todo va a estar bien gente).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>3 de Agosto del 2020</p><p><em>«Odio el verano»</em>, pensó Minhyuk.</p><p>El joven artista no podía creer su suerte. Entre treinta y un posibilidades tenía que ser la más desagradable de todas, ¡¿por qué el único espacio para él en la agenda de su psiquiatra tuvo que ser el día más caluroso del año?! Dios, Minhyuk no lo entendía. Si no fuera porque necesitaba repetir medicación se habría quedado en su casa. Pastillas, pastillas y más pastillas. No le daba el sueldo para comprar tanta medicación. Empezó tomando 300 mg de Litio por día que con el tiempo se convirtieron en 1200 mg, luego llegó el estabilizador del humor, las vitaminas y más tarde los antidepresivos… Estaba harto, pero eso no importaba. No importaba cuán harto estuviese, un trastorno crónico debe tratarse se quiera o no, se llama ser responsable. </p><p>Unas gotas de ansiolítico bajo la lengua y santo remedio. Minhyuk subió al autobús porque no tenía más remedio <em> «haber salido antes, mi reina» </em> y en modo medio zombie, la medicación lo tumbó más de lo esperado; quizás se había pasado con la dosis. <em> «Frasco de mierda». </em> En vez de tomar el ansiolítico en pastillas o cápsulas, noooo. Minhyuk cargaba siempre consigo un pequeño frasquito con el psicofármaco en estado líquido, tenía que apretarlo con cuidado y contar el número de gotas que caían bajo su lengua, dependiendo su estado de ánimo necesitaba más o menos gotas para tranquilizarse. Apretar con delicadeza jamás fue uno de sus fuertes, como efecto secundario de la otra medicación sus manos temblaban, entre su pulso y el poco control sobre su fuerza, cometía ese tipo de errores; no graves, pero sí molestos a más no poder.</p><p>Una mujer lo insultó por tropezarse y un hombre lo empujó fuerte con el hombro. No pasaba nada, Minhyuk se había pasado con el ansiolítico, sentía el cuerpo como un saco de arena. Con suerte logró estabilizarse lo suficiente y viajar derecho. No corría casi aire dentro del autobús, el espacio era sofocante y asqueroso. El ruido; el sudor; los pasajeros pegados uno al lado del otro; los olores. El autobús en verano podía ser descrito como un infierno, un infierno sobre ruedas, perfecto para practicar meditación. Minhyuk quería vomitar, contaba las paradas que le quedaban para bajarse, pensaba en cosas bonitas. Cuando el autobús llegó a su parada le faltó muy poco para saltar fuera del vehículo como saltaría una ardilla voladora de un árbol a otro. Minhyuk mareado bajó con cuidado y buscó la sombra. Al bajar toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo, el aire fresco volvía a ingresar a sus pulmones, y ¡por fin podía estirarse! Minhyuk estiró los brazos al cielo, sonriente, fue feliz por un breve instante. No le importó que su camiseta se levantara, le restó importancia y dejó que su estómago y sus rollitos fueran felices también, un alivio. Gracias a Dios le dieron el permiso de ausentarse a las primeras horas de clase en el jardín de infantes, lo dejaba con un puente de dos horas, lo que significaba: volvería a su casa, cerraría todo, prendería el aire acondicionado y se echaría una mini siesta en el sofá. El mejor plan del mundo.</p><p>—¿Minhyuk-ssi, sucedió algo? —preguntó su psiquiatra escaneándolo con la mirada.</p><p>De nuevo la misma pregunta, Minhyuk la escuchaba cada vez que iba. Llevaba años siendo atendido por el Doctor Byun en el mismo consultorio, mismo hospital. No había cambiado nada, seguían siendo las mismas cuatro paredes blancas inmaculadas. Impresión, sol naciente de Monet impreso en papel fotográfico y colgado en un rincón, un florero con flores artificiales, la mesa y el estante metálico. </p><p>—Vine en bus, así que me puse unas gotas de ansiolítico; pero creo que me pasé un poquitito, chiquito nada más. —Hizo un gesto con sus dedos: acercó el dedo índice al pulgar de su mano derecha sin que llegaran a tocarse—. He estado con mucho trabajo —mentira— y del cansancio, con mi pobre pulso, apreté más de lo que debía haber apretado. </p><p>Su psiquiatra levantó una ceja. Dejó de escribir en el teclado, tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla. Tuvo que descruzar las piernas para girar la silla de oficina y así poder encarar a Minhyuk, la computadora fue totalmente dejada de lado. </p><p>—¿Ha estado durmiendo bien?—interrogó.</p><p>—Sip. —mintió Minhyuk, acentuando la «p». Mostró una gran sonrisa, exhibió todos sus dientes y apretó los ojos de forma que se vieran las marcas de expresión naciendo justo en la unión de sus párpados, las líneas casi alcanzaban el final de su ceja—. A veces me voy a dormir tarde, pero duermo. Pocas veces me despierto, sólo los miércoles por culpa de los vecinos... —agregó para que sonara más creíble.</p><p>La verdad era que apenas llegaba a dormir una noche entera, tenía pesadillas recurrentes y eso lo llevaban a no querer dormir. </p><p>—Minhyuk-ssi. Necesito que sea sincero conmigo, de lo contrario no podré ayudarle como es debido. Usted ya sabe eso. </p><p>Minhyuk se lo pensó dos veces. Podía seguir mintiendo… No. No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo, mentir había perdido todo el sentido al haber sido descubierto… <em> «Soy un tonto». </em>Lo que no tenía sentido era mentirle al psiquiatra. Al psiquiatra de nada lo afectaba, el que salía perdiendo por andar ocultando cosas y no resolviéndolas cómo se debía por miedo era Minhyuk.</p><p>—Doctor Byun. No quiero tomar somníferos. Odio cuando pierdo la motricidad, me da mucho miedo. Desde que me recetó aquel antipsicótico hace dos años…, solo con pensarlo siento náuseas. En verdad no puedo… Lo que me gusta de las gotas es que lo puedo regular yo mismo, e incluso cuando me paso, no me tumba. —Fue sincero. </p><p>—Podemos pensar en otra cosa que le ayude a dormir, que no sea una pastilla… Incluso el Clonazepam en gotas lo puede ayudar, y la dosis la regula usted. Muchas personas toman Clonazepam para dormir bien. En su caso no asegura un sueño ininterrumpido, debido a la baja dosis que usted toma para calmarse, debería tomar más, más puede ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, que es importante. —Volvió a girarse para encarar la computadora y comenzó a escribir en la historia clínica—. Tenemos que pensar en también respetar dentro de lo posible el ciclo circadiano, la alimentación y actividad física. Confío en que usted hace su mejor esfuerzo, me veo en la obligación de remarcarlo para que no baje en su lista de prioridades. La medicación no lo es todo, Minhyuk-ssi, usted lo sabe tan bien como yo. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Minhyuk. Minhyuk no dio una respuesta verbal, respondió en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza—. Los fármacos que le receto son un apoyo a otras cosas, una herramienta más. —continuó—. Si no quiere un somnífero, le voy a pedir que atienda todo factor influyente en el asunto. Va requerir más esfuerzo de su parte. Si su humor se encuentra muy bajo y es incapaz de cumplir con ninguna de las cosas que acabo de mencionar, insisto; volveré a pedirle que por su bienestar acceda a tomar algún fármaco, sea líquido o sólido, que haga ese intento. Necesita dormir bien para que su tratamiento funcione, Minhyuk-ssi. ¿Me entiende usted?</p><p>—Lo entiendo, Doctor Byun. —Minhyuk lo entendía.</p><p>—Por lo demás, los exámenes de sangre indican que usted está saludable. Su litemia dio un buen resultado. Quiero que suba la Lamotrigina a 200 mg, como habíamos dicho en la consulta anterior. Me parece que todo está funcionando bien, creo que es el camino. Voy a pensar en algún antidepresivo que no le lleve al estado de manía y le ayude a salir del equilibrio negativo en el que se encuentra. Voy a hacerle recetas para que pase por farmacia y ya pueda retirar su medicación aquí. ¿Algo más que quiera comentar, Minhyuk-ssi?</p><p>El Doctor Byun era bueno, uno de los mejores en ese hospital. Muchos podían afirmarlo y dar prueba de ello. Minhyuk sabía que estaba en buenas manos, también confiaba en sí mismo, en el progreso que llevaba hasta la fecha; aún así lo agotaba, angustiaba y drenaba su energía. ¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué no podía ser como las otras personas?, ¿por qué vivir le costaba tanto? Era molesto y no lo merecía. Si había algo que lo mantenía a flote era su forma de ser, la forma en que su abuela lo había criado. Minhyuk le tenía un gran amor a la vida, a pesar de lo que le había tocado. Quería vivirla, aprovechar las cosas buenas que tenía, que todo el dolor y el esfuerzo, el suyo y el de todos los demás involucrados, valieran la pena. No podía rendirse, algún día daría con su estabilidad, habría valido la pena. Así que por el momento seguiría con las visitas al médico y trabajando como burro para pagar psicoterapia y pastillas. </p><p>En fin. Volviendo al lunes, 3 de agosto. Normalmente iba y volvía del hospital en autobús; pero en un día tan caluroso, asfixiante, solo un loco volvería a subirse al carro del infierno a voluntad. Bastante había tenido que subirse en la ida para no llegar tarde a su consulta, a Minhyuk se le daba muy bien llegar tarde. De no haber sido por el Clonazepam la habría pasado mucho peor. Ese día en particular hacía un calor espantoso, era impresionante lo mucho que quemaba el Sol. Minhyuk no tuvo más remedio que tomar el camino largo, porque si cortaba camino iba a llegar a su casa convertido en un pollo asado. Cruzó el semáforo corriendo, consiguió llegar a la otra acera justo cuando la luz cambió de color, se había puesto a salvo de que lo pisara un vehículo; no se había puesto a salvo del Sol. Minhyuk aprovechó el impulso, no desaceleró, siguió corriendo en dirección al parque y se metió en el camino de tierra cubierto por árboles. Allí era bonito. Había pocas personas, quizás por la hora. <br/><br/>Minhyuk escuchó música en vivo a lo lejos, siguió el sonido de los instrumentos mientras buscaba el lollipop que había comprado en la cantina. No había querido parar; fue difícil no hacerlo. Se sentía muy incómodo, incómodo debido a la temperatura extenuante, había corrido y estaba sudando, el calor y la humedad lo hicieron entrar en un estado de desesperación así que enrolló un poco su camiseta, hizo un nudo y la convirtió en un crop top. Odiaba su estómago; sin embargo estaba en estado de emergencia, ¡todo a la vez no se puede! Le restó importancia y optó por la comodidad, siguió su camino muy atento a los sonidos. La música se fue haciendo un poquito más cercana a medida que avanzaba por el camino de tierra. Minhyuk amaba la música, todo tipo de música, así que pudo distinguir los instrumentos que la banda tenía aún estando lejos. Había dos guitarras, un bajo, una batería y un teclado. Escuchó una voz femenina, soprano, fuerte y relajada, suave y alegre. Decidió sentarse con calor y todo en uno de los bancos bajo la sombra para escuchar más tranquilo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la melodía, la armonía, los matices. Le hubiese gustado escuchar con un helado de agua en la mano, una pena muy grande. No mucho después, pocos minutos después, la música acabó; o eso pensó. <br/><br/>Minhyuk se limpió el sudor de la frente, de suerte encontró una gomita elástica en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y ató el caos carmesí algo grisáceo que tenía por pelo. Esa tarde se lo cortaría, ya no lo soportaba. Se levantó de un salto dispuesto a irse; pero antes de dar siquiera un paso algo lo detuvo. Una voz. Una de las voces más hermosas que había escuchado. <em> «Un ángel» </em> , pensó. Si los ángeles cantaran… En menos de un segundo tiró el lollipop a la basura y se echó a correr. Minhyuk corrió. ¡Corrió! El sonido provenía de la banda. La voz era de la de un hombre, un tenor lírico, con voz única, con personalidad, seductora…, el timbre era especial. Por supuesto, obviamente, lo esperable: Minhyuk no llegó a tiempo. Cuando alcanzó a llegar, el pequeño escenario había quedado vacío. No había calculado bien la distancia ni el espacio, había muchas cosas entre medio. <em> «Tendría que haber corrido más rápido. Haber aceptado la propuesta de Miyeon de salir a correr en las mañanas». <br/><br/></em>Dados los hechos, hizo lo que haría cualquier persona: fue a preguntar. Minhyuk deshizo el nudo de su camiseta, arregló un poco su pelo y se puso manos a la obra. Preguntó a toda persona que vio, la mayoría no supo contestar, las respuestas oscilaban entre «Lo siento, no los conozco» y «Los he visto más de una vez; pero no sé quienes son». Fue frustrante, porque solo faltaba una hora para que su clase comenzara, y no había obtenido nada; adiós al plan del sillón y el aire acondicionado. El sacrificio era necesario. Necesitaba encontrar esa banda, saber su nombre como mínimo. No pensaba rendirse, se mantuvo dando vueltas por el parque, preguntando hasta el último minuto.  </p><p>Yo sí los conozco. —declaró por fin una persona. Una mujer que debía tener su edad, sus orejas, cuello y manos plagados de accesorios, llevaba puesta una camiseta de The Police—. No sé el nombre de la banda. La primera vez que los vi fue en SH; es un bar que queda a como cinco bloques de aquí. Yo si fuera tú preguntaría allí. —informó. </p><p>Con ese dato Minhyuk fue más que feliz. </p><p>No pudo dejar de pensar en ello, no podía sacarse esa voz de la cabeza. La estrofa cantada en a capella se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente, mantenía el recuerdo vivo en un bucle que parecía no tener fin. Si Minhyuk se concentraba un poco se le seguía erizando la piel. Llevaba la melodía y el verso grabados a fuego y no sabía bien qué hacer con eso, quería hacer algo, no sabía qué con exactitud… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía la chispa de la inspiración, pequeña pero potente. El alivio fue tan grande que al llegar a su casa luego del trabajo se dejó caer al sofá de espaldas como una bolsa de arena, fijó la vista en el techo y empezó a reírse como un auténtico loco. Minhyuk necesitaba crear, necesitaba pintar, necesitaba a la voz, tenía que encontrar al portador de esa hermosa voz. No podía perderla, la iba a encontrar.</p><p>A la hora de estar en su casa, Miyeon —llegó— subió con Daisy en brazos, su adorable caniche beige. Minhyuk no esperó ni un segundo para contarle lo que le había sucedido, expresó todos sus sentimientos e ideas al respecto; aún no podía poner todo en orden, por lo que el relato fue algo confuso y random. Minhyuk le cantó a su amiga la estrofa que había escuchado, intentó no desafinar ningún tono ni semitono, incluso si estaba lejos de hacerle justicia a «la voz». Cantó con los ojos cerrados, se transportó a la banca del parque, revivió la escena en su mente: los ruidos de fondo, el sabor a cereza en la punta de su lengua y el olor a verano.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> «Sin temer voy a regresar estés o no al llegar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lo he dejado atrás, lo que dejó de ser amor  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yo no te quiero perder, las heridas deben cerrar      </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mañana yo iré sin temor»   <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Miyeon le aplaudió y lo halagó. Ojalá su amiga hubiera estado allí con él, también se habría enamorado de la voz.   </p><p>—Cuando encuentres la banda, llévame contigo. —pidió Miyeon mientras acariciaba el lomo de Daisy.  </p><p>—¿Me vas a acompañar? —preguntó Minhyuk ilusionado. Los ojos le brillaron. </p><p>Miyeon lo miró desde el sofá, cruzada de piernas con rostro inexpresivo. Minhyuk recibía esa mirada muy a menudo, llevaba dos años recibiéndola.  </p><p>Minhyuk y Miyeon vivían en la misma casa, dividida en dos apartamentos, uno en cada piso: Minhyuk vivía en el piso de arriba y Miyeon en el piso de abajo. Llevaban dos años siendo vecinos y por suerte se llevaban bien, más que bien. Minhyuk adoraba a Miyeon, con el tiempo se volvieron amigos cercanos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en sus dos años de convivencia. Para Miyeon la casa que ambos compartían, ese pequeño edificio de ladrillo rojo con paredes blancas enmarcadas por enormes manchas negras de humedad, ubicado en un callejón de mala muerte, era su primer contrato de arrendamiento. Minhyuk tuvo otros dos vecinos que vivieron abajo, con los cuales jamás tuvo relación, lo único que intercambió con ellos fueron los buenos días y las buenas noches. Miyeon llegó cuando él renovó su contrato por tercera vez. Miyeon en ese entonces tenía dieciocho años; sus padres se llevaron un shock cuando supieron que su hija se había mudado con un hombre. Al día de la fecha, los padres de Miyeon amaban a Minhyuk. </p><p>—Hace una hora de reloj que me tienes aquí sentada escuchándote hablar de una voz, Min. ¡Una voz! —Levantó las manos y las sacudió a ambos lados de su cabeza, asustando a Daisy sin querer. La mascota saltó del sofá y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Minhyuk—. Quiero saber qué fue lo que te dejó tan… —Volvió a repetir el gesto con las manos, abriendo los ojos a tope—. Loco. —se rindió—. No encuentro otra palabra para describirlo.   </p><p>—¡Tienes que entenderme! —chilló Minhyuk quejándose—. Hacía meses que no me sentía inspirado. No puedo desaprovechar esto, nunca sé cuándo se va a desvanecer.</p><p>Ahí estaba el asunto y uno de los motivos de su desesperación. Minhyuk con suerte lograba cumplir con todas las cosas básicas para mantenerse saludable, con vida. Todos los días tenía que arrastrarse al trabajo, no porque no le gustara. Minhyuk adoraba a sus niños y le hacía feliz trabajar como maestro, se arrastraba porque no tenía suficiente fuerza vital. En su tiempo libre escuchaba música, se tiraba en el sofá y no hacía nada. A veces comía y a veces no; su relación con la comida no era buena. A veces dormía, a veces dormía unas pocas horas y a veces no dormía en lo absoluto. Lo que más amaba en el mundo, dejando a un lado a sus seres queridos, era el arte, más específicamente la pintura y el diseño. El arte lo llenaba de una forma única, un sentimiento único e irremplazable. Cuando Minhyuk se sentía muy mal, todo se apagaba y su corazón se congelaba. El arte no lo abandonaba, él abandonaba el arte, porque nada bueno nacía en él, nada bueno salía de él. Minhyuk no quería encontrarse a sí mismo en sus obras, cuando estaba mal prefería no enfrentarse al lienzo, escapaba de la realidad, de ese espejo, un espejo que refleja lo que los ojos no ven. Minhyuk odiaba sentirse mal, volverse completamente inútil, aislarse, bajar las cortinas y no vivir. Ver eso materializado lo hacía temblar, se ahogaba, quería llorar y acabar con todo. Minhyuk extrañaba sus lienzos, sus brochas, el olor a pinturas e incluso el desagradable olor de los solventes; pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando estaba vacío o demasiado abrumado para traer al mundo material algo que no lo hiciera sentir como si se estuviera muriendo. Por eso se volvía loco cada vez que encontraba una luz, por más pequeñita que fuese, era suficiente para sacarlo de la oscuridad. Hubo algo en la voz del parque que lo hizo despertar, lo sacudió y… Minhyuk quería pintarla. Lo necesitaba. Era su oportunidad para reencontrarse con su arte, lo que tanto amaba.   </p><p>—Ten cuidado con eso, ok? Recuerda que si te pasas luego te deprimes mucho. —advirtió Miyeon con rostro preocupado. Estaba preocupada por Minhyuk. Miyeon había presenciado muchos de sus quiebres, reconocía los peligros, aquellas cosas que podían llevar a Minhyuk a un episodio de manía y luego tumbarlo a la velocidad de una montaña rusa. </p><p>Minhyuk tomó a Daisy en sus brazos, la acunó. Escuchó a Miyeon, supo que tenía razón. No quería subirse a la montaña rusa, era un juego muy peligroso el cual debía evitar de manera responsable. No era difícil razonar, lo difícil era hacer, y el nivel de desesperación que Minhyuk tenía en la sangre era bastante elevado. La parte racional de Minhyuk sabía que las cosas no iban a salir bien y si no se podía evitar, al menos sería bueno ir construyendo algo sobre lo que caer; porque era obvio que iba a caer. Su vida era un spoiler.   </p><p>—Sí lo tengo muy presente… Solo quiero… quiero un respiro ¿sabes? A veces siento que no respiro, que vivo conteniendo el aire y las únicas veces que respiro es para no morir ahogado. Si no dejo de luchar es porque sé que de vez en cuando puedo dar una bocanada. Creo que esa bocanada llegó y… Miyeon-ah, quiero respirar. Necesito respirar. He estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua. —Su respuesta fue fuerte y preocupante; pero era un hecho. No podía mentirle a Miyeon, ella lo había visto en lo peor de lo peor, así que solo decía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, sin filtros.</p><p>—Solo no te pases, Min. —Se acercó a Minhyuk y dejó un beso en la cima de su cabeza—. Sabes que cualquier cosa me tienes a mí, ¿sí?</p><p>—Gracias Miyeon-ah. <br/><br/>Miyeon caminó hasta la cocina y volvió con el folleto de la pizzería favorita de Minhyuk, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a Minhyuk el sabor que quería, tenía el pedido memorizado. Cenaron juntos sentados en el sofá mirando una serie espantosa, tan espantosa que daba risa, cuidando que Daisy no se robara su comida. Minhyuk se sentía bien en esos momentos, ese tipo de momentos eran en los que pensaba cuando tenía un muy mal día. Pensaba en Miyeon, hablando, riendo, todas las veces que ella había hundido un dedo en la salsa y le había manchado la mejilla, Daisy ladrando alegre a su lado, los bostezos y el peso de la cabeza de Miyeon sobre su hombro. Miyeon siempre se iba antes de la medianoche, porque al otro día a ella le tocaba estudiar y a Minhyuk trabajar. El tiempo se hacía corto cuando estaban juntos, de un momento a otro habían pasado dos horas, ridículo. Minhyuk como era costumbre la acostumbró a la puerta de su casa, solo era subir una escalera; pero le daba a ambos paz mental porque se les había hecho tarde.         </p><p>—¡Ah!, ¡casi me olvidaba! —exclamó Miyeon interrumpiendo su despedida. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su short y extrajo un collar—. Te traje esto para ti. Lo encontré en una tiendita cerca de la uni donde venden todo tipo de accesorios. Es barato, pero… gritaba tu nombre, ¿sabes? </p><p>Se trataba de un chocker, el típico chocker negro con un dije, de los que tienen una chapita agarrada a la cinta donde se engancha el aro. Minhyuk lo agarró y lo observó de cerca, el dije de metal tenía forma de ballena, una pequeña ballenita plateada, tenía un par de piedritas brillantes de color azul aguamarina incrustadas. Sí era barato, parecía fácil de romper; pero Minhyuk lo amó con cada célula de su cuerpo. </p><p>—¡¡Es precioso!!, ¡¡muchas gracias Miyeon!! —Se abalanzó sobre su amiga, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Miyeon se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza—. Me encanta. Lo usaré. </p><p>—Sabía que te gustaría, Min. Te quedará hermoso. —comentó Miyeon radiante.</p><p>Miyeon lo ayudó a colocarse el chocker, puso la cámara frontal del celular para mostrarle cómo se veía. Le quedaba hermoso, hacía el perfecto contraste con su piel. Minhyuk no se contuvo en darle un abrazo más a su amiga, ya se tenía que despedir.  </p><p>—Buenas noches, Miyeon-ah. —Minhyuk le regaló una gran sonrisa, agradecido, por el collar y por todo. </p><p>—Buenas noches, Min. Intenta descansar. —dijo Miyeon. Entró a su apartamento y lo despidió agitando su mano—. Bye bye. —No dejó caer la mano hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta.</p><p><em> «Intentar descansar...». </em>Miyeon lo conocía muy bien, sabía que Minhyuk no podría dormir bien. En parte era su culpa, podría esforzarse más, irse a la cama aún si no tenía sueño y poner música clásica de fondo. El problema no era dormirse, el problema eran los sueños que tenía, le daba miedo dormirse. No quería dormir aún cuando los párpados le pesaban al punto de no poder abrirlos, ni cuando las extremidades dejaban de funcionarle, cuando sentía los brazos y las piernas como sacos de arena pesados. Pero tal como el Doctor Byun le había dicho: necesitaba dormir. Minhyuk decidió tragarse el pánico, respirar hondo y ponerse unas cuantas gotas de Clonazepam bajo la lengua, las suficientes como para quedar tumbado. Dio las vueltas que tenía que dar antes de meterse a la cama, tomó su medicación con cuidado de no atragantarse al hacerlo y apagó la luz. Aún con Mozart de fondo muy bajito y rodeado de peluches, abrazado a su ballena azul, la que su abuela le había regalado de niño; aún así no podía estarse tranquilo. Dejó que el Clonazepam hiciera su efecto, intentó apagar la mente.   </p><p>Los sueños comenzaron. La mitad eran recuerdos y la otra mitad inventos, miedos que él tenía. Soñó que estaba en el hospital internado, se despertó en una camilla, todas las personas que él amaba estaban allí, llorando. Minhyuk preguntó, gritó, nadie lo estaba escuchando y tampoco podía moverse, sí podía escuchar. Un par de enfermeros lo pasaron a otra camilla con ruedas y lo llevaron a otra sala lejos de sus amigos y familiares. Lo último que Minhyuk vio antes de irse fue a su abuela cayendo al piso, llorando desconsolada, con una mano en el corazón. Minhyuk volvió a gritar; nada. Los enfermeros lo trasladaron a través de todo el hospital hasta la morgue. «Murió por sobredosis. Fue un suicidio»<em> , </em> habló una voz masculina. Minhyuk intentó moverse, siguió gritando, el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. Lo metieron en una caja de metal, sintió que pasó una eternidad allí dentro y luego lo llevaron a incinerar. El fuego se sintió real, gritó y gritó hasta que se despertó, aterrado sudando. No podía respirar. <em> «Solo fue un sueño, Minhyuk. Tranquilo, fue solo un sueño». </em>Intentó razonar; pero era algo muy difícil, sentía que iba a morirse. Su primera reacción fue agarrar el teléfono y llamar a quien siempre llamaba cuando algo así ocurría, solo llamó dos veces, dos veces fueron suficientes. </p><p>Minhyuk tomó asiento en el sofá, temblando, se abrazó las piernas y lloró como un niño pequeño que perdió a su madre. No se movió hasta que escuchó los golpes en la puerta, se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a abrirla. Cuando vio la figura alta de Hyungwon inmediatamente sintió alivio, se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó, incapaz de detener el llanto, asustado. Hyungwon lo abrazó de vuelta, lo intentó calmar, le dijo que volviera a la cama.</p><p>—Minhyuk… Esto no puede seguir así. Yo... tú ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo; pero esto no es sano. No puedes apoyarte en mí de esta forma, no te hace bien a ti ni a mí y no corresponde. —Hyungwon se sentó a su lado. Se veía molesto.<br/>Era difícil notarlo en su voz, siempre fue bastante monótona e incluso cuando perdía el control, muy pocas veces, se esforzaba por no levantar la voz y mantenerla neutral. Hyungwon jamás dejó que sus emociones afectaran el tono de su voz; sin embargo se notaba en las palabras que usaba.  </p><p>—P-perdón, perdón, lo-lo siento mucho Hyung-gwon... —susurró disculpándose, sincero, apenado y con voz quebrada—. Yo, yo… no pu…</p><p>—Por favor, haz que esto pare. —Hyungwon no dejó que Minhyuk terminara la oración—. No sé si hablaste esto con el psiquiatra o con tu psicóloga, lo único que sé es que yo no tengo parte en esto. No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, Minhyuk. —expresó duramente. Estaba enojado. </p><p>—Du-duele. —Se quejó Minhyuk. <em> «Patético» </em>, pensó de sí mismo— Duele mucho. </p><p>Llamar a Hyungwon había sido un error. Lo estaba arrastrando hacia él y sus problemas, cuando prometió que no lo volvería a arrastrar, prometió dejarlo en paz, ¿dónde había quedado esa promesa? Hyungwon estaba sufriendo; Minhyuk le estaba haciendo daño. Minhyuk estaba siendo muy egoísta.  </p><p>—Lo siento, Minhyuk. —Soltó un largo suspiro. Era obvio que la situación lo había agotado completamente—. Hay límites para todo, este es el mío. Es la última vez que voy a venir aquí y lo siento mucho por no poder ayudarte. </p><p>Hyungwon se puso en pie, Minhyuk pensó que se iba ir y como buen egoísta también se puso en pie y lo tomó por la muñeca; seguía siendo igual de pequeña que siempre.  </p><p>—¿No vas a volver? —preguntó Minhyuk. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, sintió un ardor y fue consciente del sudor en todo su cuerpo, eso le dio ganas de arrancarse la piel. </p><p>—Eres mi amigo, claro que voy a volver, pero no para esto. Son las tres y media de la madrugada, en cuatro horas tendría que estar levantándome e hice que Hoseok se despertara. —respondió Hyungwon. Hizo que Minhyuk lo soltara y lo encaró, serio, decidido. </p><p>Las palabras de Hyungwon dolieron muchísimo, como un puñal clavado en el medio del pecho. Minhyuk tragó saliva y pestañeó varias veces para no llorar.  </p><p>—¿Le-le dijiste a Wonho? —preguntó Minhyuk temblando de pies a cabeza. </p><p>—No. No le dije nada; sin embargo me preocupa que piense cosas que no son. No es normal que yo me vaya a la casa de mi ex novio a las tres de la mañana tras recibir una llamada, Minhyuk. </p><p>Hyungwon tenía un muy buen punto. Minhyuk no era cualquier persona, él y Hyungwon estuvieron en pareja por más de dos años, ni siquiera había pasado un año desde la fecha en la que terminaron. </p><p>—Lo siento mucho. —repitió Minhyuk en voz baja. </p><p>—Solo… Yo sé que te estás esforzando Min —Hyungwon puso una mano en el hombro de Minhyuk. Era obvio que le tenía lástima—; pero no es suficiente, no en esto. Necesitas poner esto en orden, se te está yendo de las manos, lo digo en serio. —Lo último lo hizo sonar como una petición.  </p><p>—Lo siento… —La voz de Minhyuk se convirtió en un sonido inaudible. </p><p>Algo cambió en los ojos de Hyungwon. Minhyuk no supo qué fue; quizás recordó algo. Creyó reconocer la mirada de Hyungwon, solo por un instante fue muy parecida al tipo de mirada que solía recibir antes, o pudo ser solo Minhyuk imaginándose cosas. Hyungwon ya no lo amaba de esa forma, incluso tenía a un nuevo novio, mil veces mejor que Minhyuk. Era difícil no sentirse inseguro al lado de alguien como Hoseok, alias: Wonho. Lo malo era que Minhyuk aún no superaba del todo a Hyungwon, se forzó a hacerlo pero no terminó para nada bien. Los primeros dos meses después de la ruptura se ahogó en sexo, porque mucho alcohol no podía beber; terminó sintiéndose sucio, no por tener sexo seguido sino por ni siquiera disfrutarlo. Mientras tanto, Hyungwon había encontrado a un chico en el gimnasio y allí estaban, una pareja feliz y estable.  </p><p>—Estaré aquí hasta que te duermas, tienes que dormir. —dijo Hyungwon, sin perder lo serio pero descartando la severidad. </p><p>—Gracias Wonnie —agradeció Minhyuk. Sabía que Hyungwon lo hacía más que nada por pena y por compromiso. </p><p>—Lo siento Minhyuk. </p><p>Que noche de mierda. Hyungwon fue fiel a su palabra y se quedó a su lado hasta que todo se volvió negro y cayó dormido. Esa noche no volvió a tener pesadillas, pudo dormir un poco: tres horas. Con tres horas era suficiente, a las siete de la mañana se tomó un buen café y se fue a trabajar. Hyungwon tenía razón, Minhyuk debía resolverlo por su cuenta, por su bien y por el bien de quienes lo querían. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que atacar el centro del problema, empezando por su falta de motivación, ¿cómo estimularla? Minhyuk estaba muy pero que muy desmotivado, a veces se preguntaba si vivir en la forma en la que vivía valía la pena. Al menos tenía a sus pequeños alumnos, en ellos encontraba un propósito. Los niños se acercaban a saludarlo todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, estiraban sus bracitos y le pedían abrazos, siempre que pintaban con crayones alguno le hacía un dibujo, coloridos, cadenas de muñecos de palito, todos con detalles distintos, del mismo tamaño menos el del medio, el del medio era largo. «Somos nosotros y éste de aquí es usted», le dijo Eunwoo apuntando al muñeco más largo con el dedo. Le había pintado el pelo de rosa, intentó imitar la tinta de pelo de Minhyuk. Solo con ese tipo de cosas, Minhyuk lograba sobrevivir las mañanas y parte de las tardes, tenía que ocuparse de la noche, necesitaba dormir; necesitaba algo que le diera un poco de paz mental. Extrañaba la pintura a más no poder. Quería pintar y para pintar necesitaba ir en busca de la voz. </p><p>Juntó toda su energía, el jueves buscó la dirección del bar SH, a la hora que abrieron él fue. Minhyuk se quedó impresionado con la decoración del lugar, tenía un estilo steampunk, hacía que su mirada se perdiera en la estructura de cada encuadre. Caminó hacia el mostrador, lo bañaron luces de color rojo y naranja. Había una mujer junto a la caja registradora, hermosa, su rostro parecía el de una muñeca. La mujer le sonrió, recogió su pelo largo y negro en un moño y le dio la vuelta al mostrador para recibir a Minhyuk. Si Minhyuk hubiera sido mujer se habría vestido como ella; accesorios delicados, dorados, vestido bordó ceñido al cuerpo y tacos aguja.  </p><p>—Buenas noches, bienvenido a SH. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor? —preguntó la mujer. Ensanchó su sonrisa, tenía una bonita sonrisa, bonitos labios, carnosos pintados de rojo.</p><p>—Buenas noches. —Minhyuk devolvió la sonrisa—. A decir verdad, sí estaría necesitando de su ayuda. Vine aquí para hacerles una consulta. </p><p>—Adelante. —Ella lo animó.  </p><p>—La cosa es… Estoy buscando a una banda, una persona me dijo que una vez los vio presentarse aquí. </p><p>—Mmm… ¿puedes describirla? </p><p>—No por aspecto. Escuché dos guitarras, un bajo, una batería, un teclado y dos vocalistas, una mujer y un hombre. —describió Minhyuk, rápido y fluído. El sonido había quedado estancado en su mente. </p><p>—¿Escuchaste? —La mujer se rio. </p><p>—Eeh… sí —dudó—. No estaba cerca, los escuché a lo lejos y cuando llegué ellos ya no estaban, así que pregunté a quienes estaban allí.</p><p>—Ah… Creo que está hablando de Fire and Gasoline. —respondió la mujer. </p><p>La mujer se alejó, dejó a Minhyuk esperando por unos momentos y volvió con un teléfono en la mano. Apretó varias veces la pantalla y le pasó el aparato a Minhyuk, un video comenzó a reproducirse. A Minhyuk no le tomó ni un segundo reconocer a la banda, su oído era absoluto, jamás le fallaba. Asintió con la cabeza a los dos segundos de la introducción, una señal para hacerle saber a su compañía que sí, efectivamente era la banda que había estado buscando. Ella lo miró curiosidad, de seguro la reacción de Minhyuk fue comparable a la de un fanático, le faltaba muy poco para reír de felicidad, se sentía muy aliviado.<br/>El video tenía buena calidad, pero las luces no ayudaban. Allí estaba el vocalista que Minhyuk había estado buscando, no pudo distinguir bien su cara por el contraste de los focos en el fondo, lo que se veía era su silueta en movimiento, oscura, definida por haces de luces azules. Lo que otros verían como poca información, para Minhyuk era un río de información, y es que la forma en que el cantante se movía en el escenario de una punta a la otra, cómo su cuerpo respondía y vivía la música era sencillamente increíble. Necesitaba verlo en vivo, muy pronto. Verlo cantar en persona, de cerca, alucinar y quedarse sin palabras.   </p><p>—Debería ir al evento que va a hacer 3AM este sábado. —La mujer recibió el teléfono de vuelta y lo dejó sobre el mostrador—. Fire and Gasoline va a presentarse junto con otras bandas. Si le gusta la música, lo va a pasar muy bien. La organización es buena. </p><p>—¡¿De verdad?! —chilló Minhyuk muy emocionado, con ojos estrellados. </p><p>—¡Sí! —respondió ella en el mismo tono. Sonrió tiernamente—. Visite sus redes sociales, allí está toda la información del evento y tal… Espero haberle sido de ayuda. </p><p>—Fue de muchísima ayuda, créame. </p><p>Ahora sabía el nombre de la banda, podría ir a verlos tocar en vivo en dos días, volvería a escuchar la voz angelical. Minhyuk se sentía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía tan feliz y en parte daba miedo, lo mejor siempre era no subir mucho las expectativas de nada, poner la decepción bajo control. Minhyuk tenía altas expectativas en la voz.  </p><p>—Me alegro mucho. —dijo la mujer sin mirarlo. Su atención se dividió entre Minhyuk y otro cliente que acababa de entrar; no dejó de sonreír ni se movió del lugar—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Seo Soojin. Soy una de los dueños de este lugar. —Se presentó a sí misma.   </p><p>—¡Oh! —exclamó Minhyuk sorprendido—. ¿Este lugar es suyo?, ¡qué genial! Me encanta cómo está decorado. —Miró nuevamente a su alrededor—. Mi nombre es Lee Minhyuk. </p><p>—Mucho gusto, Lee Minhyuk-ssi. —respondió Soojin con una gran sonrisa, olvidando al otro cliente puesto que vio cómo aquel se sentaba junto a la barra donde fue inmediatamente atendido por el bartender—. ¡Sí, este lindo bar es mío! —exclamó alegre—; es mío y de mi esposo, lo manejamos entre los dos. —explicó Soojin—. Un amigo nos ayudó a decorarlo, yo no soy buena decorando. </p><p>—Felicitaciones a usted y a su esposo, tienen un bar muy bonito. </p><p>—Muchas gracias, Minhyuk-ssi. Siempre será bienvenido… ¿Quiere quedarse y tomar algo?, la casa invita. —ofreció Soojin. </p><p>—Me quedaré un rato. </p><p>SH era un lugar muy bonito. Minhyuk habló un rato largo con Soojin, ella le contó sobre cómo habían montado el bar, de dónde había salido la idea. Le habló sobre su esposo Hyunwoo, sobre su historia de amor. Minhyuk le contó sobre su falta de inspiración y por qué le ilusionaba tanto volver a ver a la banda. Soojin pudo empatizar un poco con él.<br/>Ese día Minhyuk pudo dormir bien: seis horas de corrido. No tuvo pesadillas, soñó con la voz, con su hermosa voz. El viernes despertó renovado, en seguida bajó a contarle a Miyeon, como había prometido, hicieron planes para ir juntos. Miyeon le preguntó por qué no entraba a la página de Facebook o Instagram de Fire and Gasoline; pero a esa altura, Minhyuk quería ir y sorprenderse en vivo y en directo. </p><p>El día del evento Minhyuk estaba de los nervios. Sus expectativas estaban por las nubes, Miyeon estaba preocupada. Minhyuk entendía que no estaba reaccionando como debería, que su reacción debía ser más tranquila; no podía evitarlo. La medicación no lo iba a ayudar y las herramientas psicológicas en ese momento no iban a poder parar un carro yendo colina abajo. Intentó no pensar mucho, se concentró en vestirse, peinarse, maquillarse, en verse bien. Puso todo su esfuerzo en sacar su mejor aspecto y lo logró. Se puso una musculosa negra y arriba una camiseta de manga larga transparente negra, tenía brillos y se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. La combinó con sus shorts negros de cuero sintético, porque hacía calor y sino se iba a morir, a eso le agregó unas botas bajas, mismo color. Miyeon lo ayudó a ponerse los accesorios, eligieron piezas plateadas debido a que Minhyuk decidió usar el chocker que su amiga le había regalado. A la hora de maquillarse eligió una sombra de ojos que combinara con el color de su pelo. Cuando terminó y su look estuvo completo, Miyeon le sacó más de veinte fotos, se las pasó para que luego las subiera a su Instagram. Minhyuk sabía que se veía hermoso, no había por qué ocultarlo. Quería verse bien, perfecto.    </p><p>Una hora y media antes de que salieran Miyeon le avisó que había invitado a un amigo, así fue como Jun se les unió. Eso fue bueno, porque en caso de que Minhyuk quisiera separarse podría hacerlo y Miyeon estaría en buenas manos. Jun tenía coche así que condujo hasta el lugar; no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían.<br/>3AM era el nombre de la organización no de un local, habían rentado una sala enorme, el techo era muy alto, parecía un gimnasio. Habían dividido el espacio muy claramente en tres zonas: la primera, la zona de los stands que vendían mercadería, artesanías y lo que parecían ser souvenires; la segunda, la zona donde se encontraban desplegados los stands de comida; y la tercera, una zona apartada y exclusiva para el show de música. Dieron un par de vueltas los tres juntos, inspeccionaron el lugar y buscaron objetos que sirvieran como referencia de ubicación, en caso de separarse poder encontrarse rápidamente si así lo querían. Cuando llegaron el show musical ya había comenzado, había una banda formada por tres mujeres tocando música indie. Minhyuk se acercó a revisar si había algún cronograma, dicho o impreso; no encontró nada, así que se quedó dando vueltas por la zona. Mientras tanto Miyeon se fue a comprar una bebida, le trajo una a él y a Jun un vaso de ginebra mezclado con jugo de frutas, uno para cada uno. Con las bebidas en la mano no se acercaron al escenario por miedo a volcarlas, a la banda de música indie le siguió una de rock y algunas personas rebotaban en la zona de campo con demasiada energía, totalmente en su mundo.  <br/><br/>Tres grupos más tarde llegó lo que Minhyuk tanto estaba esperando, el presentador llamó el nombre de Fire and Gasoline. Minhyuk miró a Miyeon desesperado, ella simplemente asintió y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Minhyuk dejó a sus amigos atrás, se movió, nadó entre la gente, empujó hasta llegar a la baranda que separaba al público de los músicos, agarró el tubo metálico como un moribundo se aferraría a la vida, no le importaron los empujones que le siguieron a eso. Minhyuk estaba muy ansioso, no sabía qué esperar.<br/>La primera persona en salir subir las escaleras fue el baterista, fácil de reconocer porque llevaba las baquetas en la mano, estaba usando una musculosa colorida con cortes en los costados, parecía cómoda y fresca. Minhyuk adoró la cara del baterista, tenía cara de bebé, daban ganas de subir y apretarle las mejillas. El bajista, quien subió casi a la par del baterista, lucía muy diferente, casi lo opuesto, el chico estaba cubierto de tatuajes, piercings, colores oscuros; cumplía con todo los estereotipos de chico malo. El bajista pasó un brazo por los hombros del baterista y cruzaron el escenario amistosamente riendo y jugando. Minhyuk observó la interacción en lo que esperaba que los otros subieran. Al baterista y el bajista les siguieron: el tecladista, que parecía que le habían absorbido el alma, un muñeco de porcelana; uno de los guitarristas, media casi dos metros y su cara daba mucho miedo; los últimos dos fueron los vocalistas, la mujer y su voz, cargando con la guitarra que faltaba. La mujer era muy bonita, tenía cuerpo pequeño, se veía adorable con su top negro y su falda estampada con diseños árabes. El hombre…, bueno. El hombre. </p><p><em> «Es precioso». </em> El vocalista era precioso; su cara, su cuerpo, su todo. Minhyuk lo estaba viendo desde abajo, intentó hacer un rápido análisis de todo, antes de que el vocalista comenzara a cantar y Minhyuk perdiera la cabeza. El hombre frente a él no parecía ser muy alto al lado de los otros integrantes, al principio parecía ser una diferencia de altura, en realidad se trataba de una diferencia de complexión corporal. El hombre era pequeño, de complexión pequeña, y eso junto con su delgadez lo hacían parecer más bajo. La cara fue algo en lo que Minhyuk no pudo detenerse, otra vez por las <em> «malditas» </em> luces y porque no podía concentrarse en nada en particular cuando la veía; notó que tenía un piercing en el labio inferior, un arito, eso fue lo único que pudo desglosar. <em> «Se parece a un zorro» </em> , pensó. Lo vio pararse junto al bajista, reír y su corazón se aceleró.<br/><br/>—Buenas noches, somos Fire and Gasoline. Esta noche estaremos presentando canciones de nuestro nuevo disco y un par de covers, esperamos que les guste. —El vocalista habló y Minhyuk dejó de respirar, tragó aire cuando se dio cuenta.<br/>Estaba en problemas; Minhyuk se había obsesionado. Se quedó allí, quieto, con los ojos en el precioso hombre, dueño de la voz que tanto amaba y desesperadamente había buscado. El sentimiento era indescriptible, comenzaron a tocar y para Minhyuk todo se volvió borroso, todos los instrumentos se medio apagaron menos la voz del vocalista. Minhyuk sintió euforia, saltó con el resto de la gente y rio, de felicidad y de alivio. Su energía no disminuyó, llegó la cuarta canción y él la recibió como si fuera la primera. Sus ojos no abandonaron al vocalista en ningún momento, no esperó encontrarse con la mirada del vocalista. Minhyuk dejó de saltar del shock, tembló de pies a cabeza y por alguna razón estiró la mano hacia donde el otro hombre estaba parado. Minhyuk casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el vocalista se acercó y tomó su mano para luego soltarla. Sus ojos… sus ojos eran expresivos, tenía una mirada muy intensa, llena de vida, de fuerza. <em> «¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?» </em> ; no lo sabía. No podía procesar qué acababa de pasar. Los ojos del vocalista ya no lo miraban y se sintió vacío. Necesitaba su voz, se suponía que solo iba a necesitar eso; pero… era más que su voz, era el todo. Minhyuk se había vuelto codicioso. La música invadió su cuerpo y no era suficiente. <em> «¿Qué más necesitas?» </em>. Minhyuk lo necesitaba a él, no sabía de qué forma. </p><p>Tras terminar Minhyuk estaba devastado, las emociones lo habían consumido. La banda bajó por la parte de atrás, no los volvió a ver y por más que buscó no los encontró. Vio a Miyeon y a Jun a lo lejos, de la mano, haciéndose ojitos, así que decidió no ir con ellos, de paso aprovecharía para calmarse. Minhyuk salió afuera buscando un poco de aire, compró una botellita de alcohol fría y se la tomó de a sorbos, sería lo último que tomaría esa noche. No corría ni un poco de viento y hacía calor; pero no tanto como dentro de la sala, que por más grande y alta que fuese, seguía siendo un espacio cerrado con mucha gente dentro. Minhyuk le gustaba sentarse afuera y mirar el cielo, con o sin estrellas, la contaminación lumínica nunca ayudaba. Se concentró en la gran cúpula negra, contó los pocos puntitos brillantes que pudo ver, iba contando tres cuando la sombra de alguien se proyectó en el medio de su campo de visión. Minhyuk subió torció la cabeza curioso, al ver de quién se trataba casi dejó caer la botella. </p><p>—Hola. —saludó el vocalista de Fire and Gasoline con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Oh. Hola… —respondió Minhyuk lo más pronto que pudo.<br/>Intentó cerrar la boca, no quería quedar como un bobo a ojos del otro. Estuvo a punto de pararse, hizo el amague, pero el otro hombre fue más rápido y se sentó a su lado. </p><p>—¿Te gustó nuestro show?</p><p>Él era hermoso, ese era un hecho fuera de discusión. Tenía los ojos oscuros, probablemente marrones, pero en la penumbra y bajo todas las luces de la calle parecían negros. Minhyuk pudo observar de cerca, estudió el rostro y labios ovalados, pelo castaño oscuro algo ondulado, el piercing, un arito plateado en la mitad del labio inferior, la nariz recta, mandíbula afilada y el par de lunares salpicados. Al igual que Minhyuk estaba usando maquillaje, el sombreado le daba un toque sensual, el collar de cuero que parecía un cinturón y los pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas. El vocalista se había cambiado de ropa, ahora lucía una camiseta negra Pink Floyd y unos ripped jeans claros, el calzado seguía siendo el mismo, un par de zapatillas blancas. </p><p>—Mucho. —confesó Minhyuk—. Considérenme su fan. —agregó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿estás solo? </p><p>La pregunta tomó a Minhyuk por sorpresa. El vocalista se acercó un poco más, reduciendo la distancia a menos de medio metro, inocente sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. <em> «¿Me está coqueteando?» </em>, se preguntó Minhyuk. No, no podía ser… ¿o sí? </p><p>—No, vine con un par de amigos. Me separé de ellos cuando tu banda fue anunciada, me acerqué lo más que pude, lo más rápido que pude. Hace un rato fui a buscarlos, los encontré; pero se veían muy... —Apretó los labios e hizo un gesto con las manos al no encontrar la palabra que quería, juntó sus palmas varias veces, esperó que con eso se diera a entender. No tardó en darse por vencido, soltó un suspiro y retomó la oración—. En fin. </p><p>—¿Ya nos has visto antes? —preguntó el vocalista.<br/><br/>Había algo atrapante en su mirada, Minhyuk estaba siendo arrastrado, toda su atención estaba en el vocalista, había girado todo su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, inconscientemente se inclinaba hacia el frente y en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual.</p><p>—Te escuché can… los escuché el lunes mientras paseaba por un parque… y me encantó. La dueña de SH me dijo que estarían aquí hoy. —respondió Minhyuk alegremente. </p><p>—¿Viniste por nosotros? </p><p>—Quería volver a escuchar tu voz. —A Minhyuk se le escapó. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular, hacer parecer que lo había dicho queriendo. </p><p>—Oh —Los ojos del vocalista brillaron y una media sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios—, ¿así que es eso?</p><p>—Si, tu voz es especial.<br/><br/>Para Minhyuk ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. Tomó la decisión de no ponerse a ocultar cosas por pena, vergüenza o timidez; no había nada de qué avergonzarse. </p><p>—Me halagas. —confesó el vocalista. </p><p>—Soy feliz de hablar contigo. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo, que conozco tu cara y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>—Yoo Kihyun. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?</p><p>—Lee Minhyuk. </p><p>Ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio. Minhyuk no supo qué estaba pasando, pero poco le importaba. No le hubiese importado quedarse mirando a… Kihyun por horas. </p><p>—¿Me dejas invitarte a una bebida? —preguntó Kihyun. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. </p><p>—Por supuesto. —respondió Minhyuk; aún cuando sabía que estaba al borde de lo que podía tolerar—. ¿Tú y tu banda ya cumplieron?</p><p>—Si, algunos se fueron, otros se quedaron. Jooheon y Changkyun, el baterista y el bajista, aún están aquí por la batalla de rap. —respondió Kihyun. </p><p>Kihyun se puso en pie, extendió una mano hacia Minhyuk para ayudarlo a levantarse. Minhyuk la aceptó, al tomarla tuvo un flashback del show, era la segunda vez que se tomaban de la mano. La mano de Kihyun era pequeña en comparación a la suya, más gruesa, fuerte, tenía mucha fuerza en los dedos. Minhyuk se levantó y casi cayó sobre Kihyun, no esperó que Kihyun tirara con tanta fuerza. Lo había hecho a propósito. Minhyuk lo veía.   </p><p>—No sabía que harían batallas de rap, no lo ponía en el cronograma. —dijo Minhyuk, ignorando lo que había pasado. Sin ganas soltó la mano de Kihyun. </p><p>—No está dentro del evento, solo es una reunión al aire libre. —explicó Kihyun—. Están en el parque frente a la entrada. ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó.</p><p>—¡Sí! —exclamó Minhyuk; realmente le interesaba ir—. Por cierto, quiero una cerveza. </p><p>—Lo que tú quieras, Minhyuk-ssi. </p><p>—Dime solo Minhyuk. ¿Te molesta si te llamo Kihyun? —preguntó Minhyuk. Se sentía emocionado, sonrió, desbordante de energía.</p><p>—Lo que tú quieras, Minhyuk. —Volvió a repetir Kihyun, descartando el honorífico para complacer a Minhyuk. </p><p>No hablaron mucho de camino a la reunión. Minhyuk se puso a tararear una canción, a veces sentía la mirada de Kihyun en su cara, cada vez que se volteó a ver, efectivamente, encontró los ojos de Kihyun mirándolo con intensidad. Minhyuk estaba comenzando a sentir escalofríos, una sensación de electricidad a lo largo de su columna vertebral, ondas de calor en su pecho. Las cosas no iban a salir bien; Minhyuk lo sabía. </p><p>La batalla de rap fue muy interesante. Kihyun le compró una cerveza, la cual Minhyuk aceptó y tomó gustoso mientras gritaba para alentar o abuchear a los participantes. Varias veces le habló a Kihyun de cosas que veía, algunas random. Hablaba sin parar y Kihyun no lo paraba, no parecía aburrido o molesto, solo asentía, sonreía, viéndolo con esos ojos intensos. Kihyun lo estaba mirando como un depredador miraría a una presa y Minhyuk se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, nervioso en el buen sentido. Le convenía que Kihyun estuviera interesado en él, mucho. Le convenía estar en su mira, ser deseado. Minhyuk deseaba a Kihyun de una forma un tanto extraña. La batalla de rap lo ayudó a despejarse, aprovechó a soltarse un poco, gritar calmaba sus nervios. Necesitaba confianza, seguridad y atrevimiento. Al menos eso le decía su intuición.  </p><p>—Allí están Changkyun y Jooheon. —Kihyun señaló a los dos hombres con la mano que sostenía la lata de alcohol. </p><p>Minhyuk los observó con cuidado. Changkyun y Jooheon eran el bajista y el baterista, en ese orden. Los dos eran excelentes raperos. Minhyuk quedó asombrado, vitoreó con mucha fuerza y saltó en el lugar llevado por la emoción.  </p><p>—¡Oh Dios!, sí son buenos. —Minhyuk dejó de saltar y se volteó a mirar a Kihyun, recién ahí se dio cuenta que estaban casi pegados. Quedó unos segundos boquiabierto, embobado—. La métrica de la base es interesante… —Terminó con lo que quería decir. </p><p>—¿Sabes de música? —preguntó Kihyun. Arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a Minhyuk le dio un sorbo a su bebida. </p><p>—Lo que un amateur puede saber. Estudié por mi cuenta, amo la música. —respondió Minhyuk. </p><p>Los labios de Kihyun eran una distracción.  </p><p>—También empecé estudiando por mi cuenta. —contó Kihyun. </p><p>—¿Eres cantautor? </p><p>—Si. Changkyun y yo componemos las canciones de Fire and Gasoline. Las letras las hacemos entre todos.</p><p>—Woah, se nota que tienen talento. —Minhyuk miró a Kihyun con ojos grandes, boca abierta, impresionado. Después de todo lo que había escuchado, el grupo sin duda tenía talento y futuro si tenían éxito en su promoción, que era lo más básico. </p><p>—¿Tú crees? —Kihyun se rio.  </p><p>—Obviamente.</p><p>—Sé que tenemos talento; pero el talento no lo es todo. —dijo Kihyun. El tono de su voz fue alegre, cuando debió haber sido triste o amargo. Eso llamó la atención de Minhyuk. </p><p>—Nada lo es todo. Jamás vas a encontrar todo en un solo lugar, hay que recorrer varios lugares para completar lo que sea que queramos completar. —comentó Minhyuk, no con alegría, ni con tristeza, sino con aceptación, seguridad de estar en lo cierto. </p><p>—¿Y qué pasa si un lugar te falla? —preguntó Kihyun siguiéndole el razonamiento. </p><p>—Cuando de adolescente sufría un desamor mi abuela me decía: «Minhyuk, hay muchos peces en el mar». Todos conocemos esa frase. —Minhyuk puso su brazo en el hombro de Kihyun. Estaba algo borracho y siempre que estaba borracho se ponía toquetón. Pellizcó la tela de la camiseta de Kihyun mientras seguía hablando—. Es estúpido pensar que lo que una cosa no te pudo dar, ninguna te la va a poder dar. No siempre vas a lograr algo de forma convencional o de la forma que tú quieres. Si un lugar no me sirve, si aún no tengo lo que necesito, simplemente buscaré otro. Y si resulta que el estúpido soy yo y sí vivimos en un mundo inflexible, entonces igual viviré buscando algo que me sirva; es mejor morir intentándolo que morir con la frustración o las ganas. Si quieres que algo funcione, de quien más depende es de ti. Hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos, el problema está en que a veces no le sacamos entero provecho a lo que tenemos o no vemos lo que está allí escondido. Perdemos mucho por estar creyendo que las cosas solo tienen una cara, un motivo y una única razón de ser. </p><p>Las palabras salieron disparadas, claras y seguras. Minhyuk sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo, solo necesitaba ser más fuerte, poner más empeño. Esperó a que Kihyun respondiera, él había hablado mucho y… quizás había sido demasiado. Kihyun no parecía abrumado, se veía brillante. </p><p>—Eres bueno con las palabras. —halagó Kihyun. Indiscretamente pasó un brazo por la espalda de Minhyuk y lo abrazó por la cintura—. Dices que buscarías algo hasta morir, ¿no sería una pérdida de tiempo?, ¿por qué no mejor renunciar y buscar otra cosa distinta? </p><p>Minhyuk tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir la mano de Kihyun en su cintura.  </p><p>—Kihyun, eres músico por una razón, o por varias. —Dio un pequeño paso para pegar su cuerpo al de Kihyun—. Si sientes que algo es una pérdida de tiempo o no vale tanto esfuerzo, solo tienes que volver a la razón, la razón que hay detrás de cada acto y decisión. Hay razones que superan lo lógico. Como cuando te gusta algo y no puedes explicar por qué, sólo sabes que te gusta y que te hace feliz, que lo quieres cerca. —Minhyuk pensó en la voz de Kihyun, cerró los ojos, recordó su canto—. Las razones crecen en ti, se alimentan de quién eres y lo que vives, negar una razón sería… ignorarte a ti mismo. </p><p>—¿Por qué razón viniste a verme hoy? —preguntó Kihyun de pronto. Acercó su cara a la de Minhyuk— Tienes una, ¿me equivoco? —susurró al oído de Minhyuk. Hizo que las mejillas de ambos se rozaran. Se quedó quieto. </p><p>—Ya te lo dije. —respondió Minhyuk, el corazón le latía como loco—. Quería volver a escucharte cantar. </p><p>Hacía calor, estar abrazado de Kihyun era sofocante y a la vez lo necesitaba. Minhyuk se dejó de medias tintas y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del cantante, lo atrajo por completo en un abrazo. Sentía el aliento de Kihyun junto a su oído, le hacía cosquillas y le provocaba cosas no muy… </p><p>—Esa respuesta no le hace justicia a tu nivel reflexivo. </p><p><em> «Te tiene atrapado en todo sentido».  </em>  </p><p>—No es la misma que tienes tú. —dijo Minhyuk.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Kihyun, soltó una pequeña risa. </p><p>—No me acerqué a ti por tu atractivo sexual. </p><p>Minhyuk fue directo. Kihyun se separó un poco para verlo, estaba sonriendo, se veía muy satisfecho. Unió las frentes de ambos, miró a Minhyuk a los ojos, todo pareció detenerse. </p><p>—¿Qué hay de ahora? —El aliento de Kihyun fue expulsado junto a los labios de Minhyuk. </p><p>—Sigo sin estar contigo por tu atractivo sexual. —Fue sincero—. Aunque supongo que eso no es lo que te interesa escuchar. Si bien mi razón principal no me lleva a querer meterme en tu cama, no significa que no lo deseé. ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿quieres que la próxima vez que te busque sea para que me folles?   </p><p>—Quería asegurarme de que los dos estuviéramos en la misma página. —respondió Kihyun, con un tono de voz grave, algo ronco—. Supongo que ahora tendrás dos razones para verme, ¿qué te parece? —insinuó. </p><p>Los brazos de Kihyun se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Minhyuk, apretaron con firmeza. Si Minhyuk hubiera querido moverse no habría podido, la realidad era otra muy distinta, lo último que quería Minhyuk era moverse, mucho menos alejarse; no solo eso quería, con los minutos comenzaba a querer más. El tiempo parecía ir lento, la aparente lentitud lo puso muy ansioso, así que decidió ser él el que diera el primer paso. No fue para nada complicado inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y estampar sus labios contra los de Kihyun. Minhyuk ya no recordaba la última vez que había besado a alguien, habría pasado mes y medio desde que se enredó con un desconocido en un recital. Si lo pensaba de forma racional, no había sido tanto tiempo, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan… necesitado? Besó a Kihyun con hambre; no descuidado, ni torpe, ni con apuro, lo besó lento, un beso calculado pero desesperado, podía confundirse con pasión. Kihyun respondió a su beso, igualó la intensidad, le mostró a Minhyuk lo que era la pasión en estado puro. Los labios de Kihyun sabían, a alcohol y a fruta. Minhyuk jugó con el piercing, jamás había besado a alguien con un piercing en el medio del labio, le faltaba tener el cartel de «muérdeme», cosa que Minhyuk hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tomó la cara de Kihyun con ambas manos y lamió el pequeño arito, en ese acto se encontró con la lengua de Kihyun, envolvió la suya con fluidez mientras entre que los labios se movían en sincronía. Besó a Kihyun con la cabeza clara, recordando quién era, porqué estaba ahí. Cuando alguien que pasaba por ahí les silbó y los insultó, Minhyuk estiró su brazo y le enseñó el dedo medio sin dejar de devorarle la boca a Kihyun, en ese momento era una de sus prioridades el resto del mundo podía esperar. Por suerte los dejaron en paz, una de las manos de Kihyun acarició su espalda y la otra bajó hasta su trasero. Minhyuk supo que era momento de parar, se libró de los labios de Kihyun exitosamente, quiso hablar más no pudo, no cuando Kihyun comenzó a besarle el cuello. </p><p>—Si quieres continuar con esto que sea en privado. —exigió Minhyuk. Agarró a Kihyun por la mandíbula y lo obligó a parar y mirarlo. </p><p>—Ven conmigo. —dijo Kihyun. Soltó un jadeo e intentó recuperar el aire perdido. </p><p>—¿A dónde? —preguntó Minhyuk. </p><p>—Mi apartamento. </p><p>Era una locura. Kihyun era un desconocido, desconocía su fiabilidad, ir a su casa era arriesgado y a la vez muy, muy tentador. Minhyuk no estaba actuando muy prudentemente y si ya había llegado hasta allí, no pararía hasta llegar al final. Mientras pensaba Kihyun lo estudió con la mirada, paciente, esperaba la respuesta de Minhyuk. </p><p>—Voy a avisarle a mis amigos. Cinco minutos y nos vemos en la puerta. —respondió Minhyuk—. ¿Tenemos que pedir un taxi? </p><p>—De eso me encargo yo. —A regañadientes se separaron—. También tengo que avisarles a mis amigos… —comentó. Kihyun torció la cabeza, miró en dirección al grupo de raperos aún reunidos en su mundo; o al menos lo estaba la mayoría. </p><p>Minhyuk notó que Jooheon y Changkyun los estaban mirando, riendo como dos adolescentes, vio a Kihyun negar con la cabeza. </p><p>—Cinco minutos. —Se aseguró Kihyun. </p><p>—Cinco minutos. —Minhyuk asintió confirmando. </p><p>—¡Hyung! ¡¿Hyung, ya encontraste tu cena?! —gritó el bajista, Changkyun. </p><p>—Ese mocoso… —gruñó Kihyun. </p><p>—Hey! —chilló Minhyuk— ¡¿A quién llamas cena?!, ¡niño, ponte lentes, este cuerpo equivale a cuatro comidas y mucho más! —dijo refiriéndose a su cuerpo. Gestualizó tocándose los costados del abdomen. </p><p>Al parecer Kihyun no esperó que Minhyuk dijera nada, Jooheon y él se doblaron de la risa, Changkyun quedó parado sin saber qué decir, parecía avergonzado. Minhyuk le sacó la lengua a lo lejos y se giró fingiendo estar ofendido. Esperó a que Kihyun se calmara para intercambiar números de teléfono en caso de que algo surgiera o se perdieran. Kihyun le dio un rápido beso en los labios y cada uno se fue por su lado. </p><p>Cuando Minhyuk le dio a Miyeon la noticia de que se iría a tener sexo a la casa del cantante que había estado buscando esos últimos días, un desconocido, Miyeon lo golpeó con su cartera —dolió, de seguro se le formaría un hematoma al día siguiente— y lo regañó. Minhyuk era un hombre adulto de veinticuatro años, se las podía apañar. Le dijo a Miyeon que le mandaría su ubicación en tiempo real, que no se preocupara. Jun se mantuvo acariciando la espalda de Miyeon, fue de ayuda. </p><p>El primero que llegó al punto de encuentro y tuvo que esperar fue Kihyun. El vocalista estaba parado con el teléfono en la mano, Minhyuk lo miró de arriba a abajo, apreciando la visión del cuerpo pequeño. Fue raro, Kihyun se volteó como si hubiera sentido a Minhyuk. Minhyuk le sonrió y trotó hasta alcanzarlo.</p><p>—Ya pedí un ta… allí está. —anunció Kihyun. </p><p>—Gracias. —dijo Minhyuk. Le dio a Kihyun un pequeño beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.</p><p>El viaje en taxi fue tortuoso para ambos. Minhyuk se la pasó tarareando una canción de Queen, intentando distraerse de la mano de Kihyun que «casualmente» descansaba en su muslo. Varias veces miró de reojo a Kihyun, la intensidad que salía de su mirada podía ser abrumadora, lo sería para muchos; pero no para Minhyuk. Minhyuk quería beberse esa intensidad, hasta que no quedara nada. </p><p>—¿Eres rico? —preguntó Minhyuk en cuanto se bajaron del taxi. </p><p>Estaban en Teukbyeolsi, frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos, muy moderno. Minhyuk siguió a Kihyun, cruzaron un enorme portón gris metálico, los recibió un portero, habían dos porteros allí de guardia. </p><p>—¿Te importa? —preguntó Kihyun con una sonrisa ladeada. </p><p>—Si, porque me interesa saber de ti. —respondió Minhyuk de inmediato. </p><p>—Vivo en el último piso. —informó. </p><p>Los ojos de Minhyuk se perdían en el diseño y la arquitectura interna. Por unos segundos se olvidó a lo que venía, bajó a tierra cuando entraron al ascensor y vio el reflejo de Kihyun en los espejos de las paredes. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su postura, todo indicaba peligro. Minhyuk se lamió los labios y sonrió. </p><p>—Al final no me diste una respuesta. —dijo Kihyun en voz baja. </p><p>El lugar estaba en completo silencio, la voz de Kihyun hizo eco en el ascensor. Minhyuk sintió un escalofrío y se le puso la piel de gallina. La voz de Kihyun era dulce y melódica, sentía placer al escucharla, era adictiva, al igual que él. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>—La razón por la que viniste. —recordó Kihyun. </p><p>—Ah… —No sabía si decirle o no decirle. ¿Quedaría como un loco si lo hacía?—. Vas a creer que estoy loco. —dijo con sinceridad. </p><p>—Pruébame. —Kihyun estaba curioso, al menos lo parecía. Parecía haber una genuina curiosidad en sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes.  </p><p>El ascensor se detuvo, bajaron en silencio. Kihyun se echó a caminar por el pasillo de la derecha, Minhyuk lo siguió de cerca, el pasillo parecía interminable. </p><p>—Escuché tu canto a lo lejos y supe que lo necesitaba. Suena raro; pero es más normal de lo que parece. Yo… fui afectado por ti de forma positiva, así que simplemente te seguí. Cuando algo te hace sentir bien, lo normal es querer conservarlo. No sé qué clase de persona seas, no importa cómo me termine relacionando contigo, yo seguiré buscando lo que me causó agitación. —Se detuvo cuando Kihyun lo hizo, poco después estaba dentro del apartamento del vocalista. Se sacó las botas y las colocó en la enorme zapatera, curioso entró sin esperar al dueño del apartamento—. No me imaginé que ibas a ser así de atractivo, ni que me ibas a coquetear. —confesó mientras curioseaba el lugar—. Sinceramente, querría tener sexo contigo incluso si no fueras el dueño de la voz que estuve buscando; tu cuerpo y lo que sale de ti me calienta. Fui al evento buscando tu voz, vine aquí buscando otra cosa…, llámalo profesionalismo si quieres. </p><p>—Veo que sabes separar las cosas. —comentó Kihyun al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. La cerradura electrónica sonó una vez estuvo cerrada. </p><p>—Nada puede separarse por completo. Me gusta saber las diferencias entre una cosa y otra, para no confundirlas ni hacerme ideas que no son, es mejor así. —argumentó Minhyuk. </p><p>El apartamento de Kihyun era muy grande, muy limpio, bien iluminado. Era de noche, la pared que daba a la calle estaba cubierta por ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, las luces de la ciudad brillaban a lo lejos, el sonido de los autos se escuchaba lejano, no estaban tan lejos; las paredes debían de ser gruesas. Minhyuk caminó hasta la ventana más grande, daba acceso al balcón. Se sacó la camiseta transparente, la dejó plegada en el respaldo del sofá, no queriendo alterar el orden, se quedó solo con la musculosa negra; de todas formas no duraría mucho con la ropa puesta. Dejó el teléfono y las llaves a un lado y se giró buscando a Kihyun, no esperó que Kihyun estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia de su cuerpo. Estaban solos, en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sonidos apagados del exterior y las respiraciones de ambos. </p><p>—No sé acerca del canto; pero aquí puedo darte todo lo que necesitas. —dijo Kihyun en voz baja y tono seductor. Dio un paso más hacia Minhyuk, le tomó la cara con una mano, la acunó. El gesto se sintió tierno, aunque no lo era. Acarició el pómulo de Minhyuk con el dedo pulgar, repetidas veces.       </p><p>—Lo quiero todo. —susurró Minhyuk, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios. </p><p>No hubo más que decir y ya nada los iba a detener. Minhyuk por poco no se le tiró encima a Kihyun, se acercó demasiado rápido, con demasiado entusiasmo, colisionó contra el pecho de Kihyun. El cantante no se molestó en lo más mínimo, lo rodeó con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Empujó a Minhyuk, lo obligó a retroceder, lo fue guiando a través de la sala. Minhyuk caminó hacia atrás, a ciegas, confiado, agarró el pelo de Kihyun con ambas manos, dos puñados de la parte de atrás, tiró de ellos cuando sintió un golpe de calor al ser besado en una zona sensible. Minhyuk siempre fue muy responsivo, expresivo, no era difícil descubrir que le gustaba y que no. Sintió la sonrisa de Kihyun contra la piel de su cuello, obviamente Kihyun se había dado cuenta de lo que sus besos causaban, el poder que Minhyuk le daba.<br/>Llegaron al dormitorio, Minhyuk no pudo prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Kihyun plana contra su nuez de Adán y el par de manos interesadas en llegar a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sus pantorrillas golpearon el borde de la cama, cama de dos plazas, se trastabilló y cayó de espalda, casi de inmediato tuvo a Kihyun encima. Minhyuk se arrastró al centro de la cama, arrastró a Kihyun con él. La cama era muy, muy cómoda, mucho más cómoda que la de él, las sábanas estaban frescas o era que él estaba muy caliente. Kihyun se tomó su tiempo para besarlo, le dio atención extra a los lugares más sensibles. Minhyuk tembló, intentó mantenerse quieto, seguir el ritmo que el otro le proponía; no pudo. Tomó a Kihyun del pelo y lo atrajo hacia arriba, impaciente lo besó en la boca, con movimientos amplios, húmedos y algo torpes, una verdadera muestra de desesperación y deseo profundo. Los besos de Kihyun eran perfectos, parecía que los calculaba y los pensaba para que lo fueran, rápidamente entendió cómo hacer sentir bien a Minhyuk. Minhyuk abrió la boca y le buscó la lengua, tomó una bocanada de aire en forma ruidosa, para nada delicada. Kihyun lo recibió, lamió el interior de su boca, trató a su lengua como si fuera una golosina, hizo que Minhyuk jadeara. </p><p>—Ropa. Fuera. —dijo Minhyuk con mucha dificultad. Fue una petición, pero sonó como una orden.                               </p><p>La ropa le estaba molestando muchísimo. Levantó los brazos para que Kihyun le sacara la musculosa, la ausencia de la tela le causó un grandísimo alivio, suspiró agradecido. </p><p>—Déjame quitarte el chocker, te queda hermoso, no quiero romperlo y está en el medio. —pidió Kihyun.  </p><p>Minhyuk no puso protestas, intentó controlar su respiración, calmar su pecho, subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido el autobús. Kihyun con cuidado le quitó el chocker a Minhyuk, quitó otro par de cosas. Minhyuk no prestó atención en lo más mínimo, dejó que Kihyun le sacara lo que quisiera. Kihyun también se sacó un par de cosas, dejó todo sobre la mesa de luz, se veía mucho más tranquilo que Minhyuk, más sereno. Minhyuk nuevamente intentó sosegarse dentro de lo posible, terminó tirando de la camiseta de Kihyun para que él también se la quitara. </p><p>—Bésame. —demandó Minhyuk. </p><p>El torso de Kihyun era perfecto, blanco, plano, tenía un tatuaje de tiburón en blanco y negro, grande, ocupando todo el flanco derecho de su abdomen. A diferencia de Minhyuk, Kihyun no tenía panza. La única razón por la cual Minhyuk no sentía pena era la calentura que llevaba encima. No podía pensar en la grasa de su abdomen cuando tenía un hombre encima, besándolo, tocándolo. No podía pensar en cómo se veía cuando su mente estaba inundada de Kihyun, de lo hermoso que se veía inclinándose sobre él para darle placer, de lo bien que se sentía el roce de las pieles desnudas. Minhyuk besó a Kihyun con todo lo que tenía, acarició la piel desnuda a su alcance, con las piernas le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo, movió su cadera hacia arriba buscando algo de acción. Por primera vez, Kihyun jadeó. Minhyuk decidió que le iba a romper toda esa serenidad que llevaba, era insultante lo controlado que se veía quería hacerlo trizas. Minhyuk no dudó en invertir la situación, en pocos segundos empujó a Kihyun y lo tuvo debajo. Fue inesperado para Kihyun, vio a Minhyuk con sorpresa, no se negó lo cual fue bueno. Minhyuk se aseguró de devolverle todos los besos que había recibido y más. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda entre sus dientes, lamió detrás de la oreja y bajó por el cuello de Kihyun, hizo una línea de besos llenos de adoración, con presión, con lengua, a veces pellizcando muy suavemente con sus dientes. Hizo que Kihyun gimiera, bajo, grave, el sonido fue directo a su entrepierna, necesitaba escucharlo otra vez. Continuó besando el cuello de Kihyun, lentamente comenzó a mover las caderas, a propósito apoyó su trasero en el regazo del otro hombre y se restregó. </p><p>—Minhyuk. —llamó Kihyun, por fin mostrando algo de agitación. </p><p>—¿Mm-sí? —preguntó Minhyuk entre beso y beso. Cuando terminó de besar la piel del cuello continuó con la del hombro izquierdo, allí se encontraba, enterrado, concentrado y con muchas ganas de morder—. Tengo ganas de morderte. —confesó con voz rasposa. </p><p>—Puedes marcarme, no me importa. —concedió Kihyun—. Hazlo y quítate esos shorts, te quiero desnudo. </p><p>—Okay. </p><p>Minhyuk usó el permiso que le dio Kihyun, antes de hacer nada mordió el hombro de Kihyun sin pasarse de fuerza, lo suficiente para que se sintiera bien, levantó el trasero y empujó las caderas hacia adelante, generó fricción entre las telas, detuvo el cuerpo cuando las cinturas de ambos se alinearon, presionó el bulto de sus shorts contra el de Kihyun. Kihyun gruñó, bajo, grave, lo agarró del pelo y empujó la cabeza hacia su hombro, alentando a Minhyuk a seguir. </p><p>—¿No querías que me desvistiera? —preguntó Minhyuk divertido. Sonrió contra la piel de Kihyun, lamió la zona que había mordido y cuando Kihyun estuvo a punto de responder lo volvió a morder en la clavícula, con eso logró callarlo.</p><p>—Tienes razón. —gruñó Kihyun. </p><p>Minhyuk dejó de sentir las manos de Kihyun en su cabeza, Kihyun liberó los mechones de su cabello, deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura del short de cuero, la tela era sintética, elástica, los dedos de Kihyun cruzaron experimentalmente la pretina, en cuanto se dio cuenta que la tela cedía, coló la mano por debajo del short y de la ropa interior. La mano izquierda de Kihyun se quedó quieta en la cintura de Minhyuk, con el único propósito de inmovilizarlo. Minhyuk sintió dedos clavados en su espalda baja y dedos apretando y masajeando su nalga izquierda. Soltó un gemido, fue ahogado por el hombro de Kihyun. Minhyuk necesitaba mucho más que eso, más no lo expresó verbalmente, se concentró en lo bien que se sentía la palma caliente de Kihyun manoseando su trasero, intentó frotarse contra Kihyun; pero lo tenía bien agarrado y no podía moverse, lo hizo gimotear de frustración. Rápidamente buscó la boca del otro hombre, una vez más, le dio un beso muy demandante, se quejó usando lengua y dientes. Le dio un nuevo rumbo a sus manos, uno más consciente, con una tomó los cabellos de la nuca y la otra la puso directamente sobre la semi erección cubierta de Kihyun, apretó el bulto y tiró de los mechones castaños simultáneamente. El beso se había vuelto tan intenso que su pecho dolía por falta de aire, el calor lo estaba haciendo sudar, temblaba, se estremecía, quería ser consumido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba ser consumido por Kihyun. Kihyun gimió en su boca, clavó las uñas en su trasero, movió la otra mano, lo agarró por el cuello y apretó, ni suave ni fuerte. Si Minhyuk había estado sintiendo la falta de aire solo por besar como un completo desesperado, el agarre lo que hizo fue maximizar la sensación al doble. La mano de Kihyun estaba justo donde antes había estado el chocker, presionó las arterias sin llegar a comprimir. El cuerpo de Minhyuk se incendió por dentro, el ardor se mezcló con la excitación, todo se volvió una sola cosa, sobó la erección de Kihyun sin dejar de ser por arriba de la ropa con más insistencia, la motricidad no le daba a basto, no cuando estaba siendo semi asfixiado y besado como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Su visión no tardó en volverse borrosa, mordió el labio inferior de Kihyun con fuerza y fue entonces que la presión en su cuello desapareció. La satisfacción que sintió al volver a respirar con normalidad, estando dolorosamente excitado, fue maravillosa, como se sentiría tocar el cielo. </p><p>—Por favor. —pidió Minhyuk. No reconoció su propia voz de lo rota que estaba. </p><p>Confiar en Kihyun era fácil, porque Minhyuk era naturalmente confiado; muchas veces le había jugado en contra, esperaba que con Kihyun no fuera el caso. Se separó de Kihyun, después de haber estado rato sin verlo a la cara, demasiado ocupado besando, la imagen que obtuvo después de eso fue invaluable. Seguramente Minhyuk estaba en peor estado; pero eso a Minhyuk no le importaba ni le avergonzaba. Kihyun se veía aturdido, rojo del calor, labios hinchados, mirada intensa, ida, el cabello hecho un caos, la respiración acompasada, agitado a más no poder, con mordidas en el cuello y el labio lastimado. Luego que Kihyun lo dejara moverse, Minhyuk se sentó de rodillas y se levantó lo suficiente como para sacarse los shorts y la ropa interior, los arrojó lejos. En todo momento tuvo los ojos de Kihyun encima, como era de esperarse. El cantante puso los codos en el colchón, lo esperaba con las piernas separadas y extendidas. No hablaron, no hubo nada de eso, solo miradas, un descanso para los pulmones de ambos. Una vez Minhyuk quedó completamente desnudo se tumbó boca abajo entre las piernas de Kihyun, apoyó los brazos en los muslos del cantante y con manos temblorosas, muy temblorosas —por la calentura y la medicación—, abrió el botón de los jeans y bajó el cierre. Podría haberle sacado los jeans; pero eso no hubiera sido divertido y Minhyuk disfrutaba mucho el juego previo como para saltar al acto principal en ese momento, porque eso sería lo que pasaría cuando ambos estuvieran desnudos cuerpo con cuerpo. </p><p>—Si me asfixias muerdo. —advirtió Minhyuk. </p><p>—Hace unos segundos no parecía disgustarte. —Kihyun se rió, sonrió con satisfacción y se lamió el labio herido. </p><p>Minhyuk no contestó, solo elevó una ceja. Finalmente vio a Kihyun asentir con la cabeza; no morir asfixiado con un pene, chequeado. Sin más preámbulos se arrastró un poco, buscó estar cómodo, tomó el miembro erecto de Kihyun por la base, lo empuñó en su mano derecha, estaba húmedo, tenía buen grosor, buen tamaño, nada sorprendente; pero Minhyuk lo amó, como el resto del cuerpo. Se arrepintió un poco de no haberle sacado los pantalones al no tener la piel de los muslos para besar y morder. </p><p>—¿Cómo te gusta que te lo hagan? —preguntó Minhyuk teniendo consideración.<br/>Miró a Kihyun a los ojos, movió la mano un par de veces hacia arriba y hacia abajo, miró el pene por breves segundos y le dio una lamida al glande.</p><p>—Húmedo. —respondió Kihyun entre dientes—. Sorpréndeme.     </p><p>Minhyuk tomó eso como un reto. Le sonrió a Kihyun una última vez y se concentró en lo que tenía frente a su boca. Estaba cómodo, caliente y feliz, de mejor humor no podía estar para hacer un buen sexo oral. Comenzó con lamidas pequeñas por todo el glande, dio una gran lamida al centro antes de llevárselo a la boca y succionarlo con suavidad, besó y chupó a gusto, se deleitó con el acto y las reacciones de Kihyun, cada pequeña contracción. Kihyun tomó su pelo, no para tirarlo, sino que para acariciarlo. Minhyuk amó ese gesto, suspiró a gusto y presionó más con la lengua. El sabor de Kihyun en sí mismo le fue indiferente, sabía extraño, sin ser delicioso o desagradable; pero era de Kihyun y Minhyuk estaba insaciable, todo de Kihyun le parecía hermoso, excitante o delicioso, por eso no podía esperar más. Miró a Kihyun, a su cara hermosa, torso perfecto, rojo, sudando, con los labios entreabiertos. Minhyuk no pudo apartar los ojos, siguió complaciéndolo con su mano, hasta que juntó la suficiente saliva dentro de su boca como para derramarla sobre el miembro de Kihyun y lubricarlo, se lamió los labios y metió el pene de Kihyun en su boca lo más adentro que pudo. Los sonidos que Kihyun hacía lo motivaban a seguir, le indicaban dónde detenerse, cuánto succionar, cuánto lamer, prestó atención a todas esas cosas mientras bajaba y subía, se concentró más que nada en el glande, lo tomó con cuidado, desde el frenillo hasta la rendija, intentó hacerlo lo más húmedo posible y fue premiado con más caricias. Al rato tomó carrera, engulló la erección y empujó hasta que su nariz rozó el abdomen de Kihyun, la cabeza del pene le tocó la garganta, respiró por la nariz y tensó el abdomen, no necesitaba las arcadas para llegar hasta abajo. Las caderas de Kihyun se movieron hacia arriba, fue sin querer, natural. Minhyuk pudo hacer garganta profunda, se sintió orgulloso al recibir sonidos de placer, tomó los testículos de Kihyun con una mano y los apretó; al parecer eso lo llevó al límite. </p><p>—Para. Me vas a hacer correr y quiero follarte ahora mismo. —dijo Kihyun con voz fuerte, sacada de la boca de su estómago. </p><p>Minhyuk fue obediente, nada nuevo. Soltó el pene de Kihyun no sin antes dejar un último beso en la punta. Se levantó y gateó hacia atrás, tomó los jeans y la ropa interior de Kihyun de los bordes y con su ayuda los bajó de saque bastante limpio. </p><p>—Gracias, cariño. Ven aquí. —llamó Kihyun, brazos abiertos; de nuevo sonaba tierno pero no lo era. </p><p>—Prepárame. —pidió Minhyuk. Volvió al regazo de Kihyun y gimió en cuanto el otro lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo. Quería a Kihyun dentro lo más pronto posible, de solo pensarlo se contrajo. </p><p>—Ponte cómodo. —susurró Kihyun. </p><p>Se besaron con ganas, pasión, ambos estaban ansiosos. Minhyuk lo empujó un poco, se acostó en la cama boca arriba y abrió las piernas sin ninguna clase de pudor, observó como Kihyun se estiraba para buscar el lubricante y los condones; los tenía a mano. </p><p>—Lindo tatuaje. —comentó Kihyun mientras abría la tapa de lubricante y se mojaba los dedos.</p><p>Se refería al tatuaje de la ballena en blanco y negro que Minhyuk tenía en su pierna derecha junto a su rodilla. </p><p>—Gracias, el tuyo también es lindo. —respondió. No podía dejar de apreciar lo precioso que era el otro hombre—. Ambos tenemos un tatuaje de un animal marino. </p><p>—¿Por qué una ballena? —preguntó Kihyun mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. </p><p>De pronto la situación se sintió muy rara, hasta el momento no lo había sido; no tenía por qué serlo. La pregunta descontextualizó a Minhyuk, porque lo hizo pensar en algo importante. En silencio observó a Kihyun, estiró un brazo para agarrar un cojín y lo colocó bajo su cadera para darle al otro mejor y mayor acceso. Si bien la situación era extraña, no era desagradable, se sentía realmente cómodo, abierto de piernas en la cama de un desconocido, era extraño; pero se sentía bien. </p><p>—Me gustan desde pequeño. —confesó Minhyuk en voz baja—. Hay ballenas en todos los océanos, en los mares…, tuve un sueño en el que me subía a una ballena, viajé por el mundo. En el mar no hay fronteras porque ahí no viven humanos, los animales marinos son libres en el mar. </p><p>Los dedos de Kihyun rozaron su entrada, Minhyuk tembló de pies a cabeza. </p><p>—¿Acaso ahora no eres libre? —Kihyun estiró la conversación, en cuanto terminó la pregunta bajó para besar el tatuaje de ballena. Pegó los labios a la piel tatuada de Minhyuk por unos segundos e introdujo la punta de su dedo, gentilmente empujó los músculos para estirarlos.<br/><br/>—Nadie está libre de nada. La única libertad que poseo vive en mi mente. —respondió Minhyuk con voz temblorosa. </p><p>La boca de Kihyun recorrió su pierna derecha hasta su cintura, pasó de su entrepierna, lo besó en el estómago, la zona que Minhyuk tanto odiaba, no era tan odiosa cuando Kihyun la besaba, el odio no era compatible con los sentimientos del momento. Los dedos de Kihyun no eran largos como los suyos, eran cortos, gruesos, perfectamente capaces de llevarlo al orgasmo, sin duda. Kihyun lo estiró demasiado lento para el gusto de Minhyuk, no dijo nada porque el cuidado que Kihyun ponía en cada movimiento era perfecto. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, se concentró en sentir los delicados dedos, las veces que se curvaron y rozaron su próstata, arqueó la espalda y gimoteo impaciente, la boca de Kihyun alcanzó su pezón derecho, el contraste entre la lengua caliente y el piercing metálico rozando su piel lo volvió loco. Podría acostumbrarse, a ser besado y acariciado por Kihyun de esa forma. Tomó los mechones marrones y apretó, se encorvó bajo la boca de Kihyun pidiendo más; lo que pidió se le fue dado al instante. No mucho tiempo después Minhyuk estaba hecho un caos y lo único que quería era ser follado y ya. Como Kihyun succionara dos veces más su pezón y curvara los dedos, él ya estaría del otro lado.      </p><p>—Basta. Te quiero dentro. —demandó desesperado. </p><p>La primera respuesta que recibió fue una mordida en la base del cuello; chilló una incoherencia. <em> «Bien merecido lo tienes» </em>, se dijo a sí mismo. Kihyun se separó un momento de Minhyuk, un momento que se sintió como años, retiró la mano y se dispuso a colocarse un condón, cuando estuvo hecho volvió a la posición anterior. Minhyuk lo ayudó a alinearse correctamente. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sudando muchísimo, los dos, no solo él. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se apartó el pelo de la cara, la cara de Kihyun estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, los mechones marrones caían húmedos, la piel perlada de sudor. Minhyuk estiró una mano y la llevó al rostro de Kihyun, le apartó los pelos de la cara, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo sintió el empuje, fue penetrado bastante rápido. Hacía tiempo que no adoptaba rol pasivo así que estaba sufriendo, no le resultó terrible porque su tolerancia al dolor era muy alta, atrajo a Kihyun para besarlo con tranquilidad, enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kihyun lo llenaba perfectamente, la presión que lo estiraba le encantaba, quería más. </p><p>—Joder, se siente increíble. —susurró Kihyun entre beso y beso.</p><p>—Puedes moverte. —informó Minhyuk. </p><p>Minhyuk se abrazó a Kihyun, quien comenzó con las embestidas, sin dejar de besarlo. Había dolor, había calor, había excitación y había placer. Todo era intenso, las sensaciones se convertían en una bola de lo intensas que eran. Cuando Kihyun estableció un ritmo ni lento ni rápido, era perfecto, cada movimiento estaba calculado, como si Kihyun los estuviera razonando, pensando y quizás era así, porque Kihyun tenía el ceño fruncido, cada vez que Minhyuk rompía el beso para respirar, abría los ojos veía fuego y concentración. Minhyuk esperaba que las paredes fueran lo suficientemente gruesas, sus gemidos no hacían más que aumentar. Era curioso cómo Kihyun lograba entender lo que Minhyuk quería o necesitaba sin intercambiar palabras, cada vez que Minhyuk moría por ser tocado, embestido con más fuerza, besado, mordido, no importaba que, todo lo recibía. Arañó la espalda de Kihyun, cuando sintió que el cuerpo le hervía, escuchó su pulso en sus dos oídos, la vista nublada. Los labios del cantante encontraron su cuello, aún más calientes que su piel, los besos no eran calculados, eran amplios y desesperados, queriendo devorar a Minhyuk. </p><p>—No puedo. —lloriqueó Minhyuk. </p><p>—Córrete para mí cariño, te tengo. —respondió Kihyun con dificultad, en el tono más grave que debía alcanzar su voz. </p><p>Kihyun tomó a Minhyuk por las caderas, lo levantó un poco, ajustó el ángulo y embistió, dio golpes muy certeros, uno detrás de otro. Tomó el miembro de Minhyuk con una de sus manos y lo masturbó copiando el ritmo de las embestidas; para Minhyuk eso fue todo, vio blanco. Kihyun lo penetró durante el orgasmo, no duró mucho en alcanzar el suyo. Ambos terminaron abatidos, sudados, pegados. Minhyuk no se podía mover, aún con el pene de Kihyun completamente dentro, palpitaciones por todos lados, los pechos casi que alineados, juntos. </p><p>—Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. —confesó Minhyuk—. Se siente bien. Gracias. </p><p>Antes que Kihyun se separara, Minhyuk tomó su rostro y lo besó. Se sentía muy bien, se alegraba de haber ido, de estar en la cama de no cualquier desconocido, sino alguien que había estado buscando. Kihyun le devolvió el beso, con esa sensación de ternura falsa, que Minhyuk no confundía. Salió de Minhyuk con cuidado y con el mismo cuidado se despegó. Minhyuk estaba hecho un asco, entre el calor, el sudor, la saliva, el semen en su estómago, quería meterse al agua y rasguñarse. </p><p>—Puedes tomar un baño si quieres. —dijo Kihyun. Se levantó, ató el condón y se fue de la habitación solo por unos segundos, volvió con toallas húmedas para Minhyuk.           </p><p>Daba algo de miedo que supiera exactamente lo que Minhyuk quería. Minhyuk lo miró sorprendido, no le dio muchas vueltas y simplemente asintió. </p><p>—¿Me das una toalla? —preguntó Minhyuk. </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>El baño de Kihyun —uno de los baños— era el paraíso, la gloria, Minhyuk nunca vio baño tan hermoso. Si no fuera porque era un desconocido se hubiera quedado más tiempo. La presión del agua era perfecta, los productos eran perfectos, el diseño del baño era perfecto. ¿Habría algo imperfecto en aquel apartamento? Minhyuk observó todo, más tranquilo llegó a un par de conclusiones acerca de Kihyun: primero, tenía un cuidado excesivo por el orden; segundo, le gustaba controlar y era bueno en eso; tercero, no tenía una personalidad promedio. Se sentía raro, lo rápido que todo había escalado y lo bien que se habían llevado sexualmente. Minhyuk esperaba en algún momento volver a repetirlo porque le había gustado, de todos modos entendería si Kihyun no quería. Minhyuk por otro lado empezaría a seguirlo a través de Fire and Gasoline, seguía necesitando su voz más que su cuerpo, más que nada. </p><p>—¿Quieres que te pida un taxi o quieres quedarte? —preguntó Kihyun a Minhyuk ni bien lo vio salir del baño—. Es tarde.</p><p>—¿Dejarías que me quede? —preguntó Minhyuk muy sorprendido. </p><p>—No me importa si te quedas o no. —respondió Kihyun, rostro neutral. </p><p>—Okay. ¿De qué lado de la cama duermes? —Minhyuk dejó la toalla del baño extendida sobre una silla y caminó hacia la cama. </p><p>—Derecha.       </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>